Resolving Ways!
by gadhadada
Summary: after Realizing Matters...!


**_A Big Thank You so much Baccha Party for giving Extra Appreciation for TEST SUBJECT..._**

 ** _I m Sorry as I dunt Feel to Add any More Chapter and Spoiled the Charm of that Practical Finish of that Story..._**

 ** _Similar Scene of ACP Sir and Abhijeet although as Casual/Apology and All is Not giving Good Sprinkle..._**

 ** _I m really Surprised getting Few Shocking Reviewers especially BUNNI... just Because of Her Ears, I Recognized Her, Thanks Baccha for Showing Your Identification Mark (hehehe)..._**

 ** _Similarly DUOSUN as a Big Name in Her Own Writing Criteria..._**

 ** _BETU BETA, who Stories still Missing Badly by All..._**

 ** _DUOFOREVER, AANYA ARSH, ABHI-YA-FAN, ABHI's FAN for their Huge FeedBacks giving Extra Volumes of Blood Stream..._**

 ** _MINIMICKEY and ROCKING-DUO for their Extra Appreciating Words giving More Red Grins..._**

 ** _SS, R, PRIYANKA, KIRTI, MADHU, ADITI , SHIKHA SHARMA, MASOOMA, ATLOVER for their Continuous Reviews Supports to giving More Hard Works..._**

 ** _the GUEST's Reviewer playing the Back Bone as without Revealing They coming Up Build Up the Story Strongly with their Regular Comments, giving Sooth to Writer..._**

 ** _I m again so Happy to have Many Many Praying Hands and Wall of Support and Wishes..._**

 ** _Ill come in End of FEB with My Another Long Story..._**

 ** _/_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _A Small Request just to Refresh Minds on COOLAK Request..._**

 ** _/_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _/_**

* * *

 ** _Resolving Ways_**

 _A Small Kid Hanging His Legs as the Stool was Little More as per His Height… His Face having a New Glow while His Red Cheeks and Sparkling Eyes which mostly roaming here and there told Anyone His Amount of Happiness…_

 _His Sweet Smile Mostly Showing its Brightness while the Excitement can't be Hide by Him as its His First Experience to Visit One of His School Friend House with Extra Buttering to His Family…_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _The Another Small Soul coming with a Paper Plate having Two Sandwich, placed it over Counter table while going back to take Ketchup and Suddenly the Environment Changed Shockingly…_

 _Voice 1 (rash): matlab kya hy Tumhara, (Two Elderly Figures coming out from a room Fighting with an Argument) Main Bakwas krti hun, Main…_

 _Voice 2 (harshly way): tou aur kaun krta hy…_

 _Voice 1: Tumhari (chewingly) Maa ny Jeena Mushkil kr diya hy Mera… keh deti hun (threatening way) Chor aao kisi Old Age Home… magra Nahi…_

 _Voice 2: aur jo (disrespectfully) Papa Mera Dimagh Kharab krty rehty hain.. malum hy na Un ki Pension sy kitny Kaam ho jaty hain…_

 _Voice 1: haan tou kub tak in (hated way) Chand Rupon ki Pension ka Rona Jhailna paray ga… kabhi kabhi tou (chewing tone in slower way) Dil krta hy…_

 _Voice 2 )ask in rash): kya.. aur ye (stopping the Small Figure as) Tum kahan Ghoom rahy ho…?_

 _Voice 3 (Scare tone): Papa, Mera Frnd…_

 _Voice 2 (angry): kya Frnd, wahan Tumhary Dada Jee aur Dadi Maa ka Drama Khatam Nahi hota aur yahan.. (snatching ketchup pouch and jerking Kid with) koi Frnd Nahi.. Bhejo wapus…_

 _Voice 3 (trying or crying, nobody got with Pleasding way): pr Mom.._

 _The Voice of Broken Glass really giving Another Session of Rashness as the Daughter in Law started Blabbering regarding the Expensive Medicine which Smash down beneath Her High Heals Buying from the Pension Price…_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _The Kid coming back from that Scary Thought when Rehan started Scolding the Smallest Soul with…_

 _Rehan (toughly): Mana kr diya hy na…_

 _Voice (confusingly): pl tyun Aani…?_

 _Rehan (again strict way): Main Bara hun na…_

 _Danny: pn (telling the reason as) Mely Frnd ka Happy Bildday hy aul na (extra excited) Uch kay Dadu bhi aayein dy… Main Un chy Milun ga (extra proud) First Time…_

 _Rehan (ask in stern): tou… ?_

 _Danny (telling in low tone): pr Mumma ny Bona, Jao…_

 _Rehan (straight): Main Manisha Aunty ko Mana kr dun ga…_

 _The Third Pole of this Triangle Look at Biwild the Coolest Member of their Team so said…_

 _Misha now in worry): kyun…?_

 _Danny (nodded with): aul tiya…_

 _Rehan (again strict tone having Orderly shade with): Main Keh raha hun na…. phir…_

 _Danny (again trying): Papa ny bhi Yech bola…_

 _Rehan (displeased by): hunh.. (again said) Main Freddie Uncle ko bhi Mana kr dun ga…_

 _Misha (coming on ring straight): pr kyun Rehan.. ye bhi tou Batao…?_

 _Rehan: Bas, (telling) Dost kay Mom Papa koi bhi Acha Nahi hota, wo Log Apnay Parents kay Sath Buht Misbehave krty hain… (rashly) Gandy Log…_

 _Danny (disagreeing): koi Nai.._

 _Misha (agreed wth giving another aspect as): aur Nahi tou kya, VIvek Mama tou kabhi Nani ya Nana kay Sath Misbehave Nahi krty…_

 _Rehan (telling the secret): abhi Un ki Shadi Nahi hui na… (sad way) Jub Un ki Shadi ho jaye gi, tou wo Un ko Nikal dein gy…_

 _Misha (shocked): hawwww…. (strongly disagree with) Bilkul Nahi.. Ghalat…_

 _Danny (nodded): aul kya… (giving His Next Option) Main tou Teet Bhaiy-ya kay Cath chana jaon da…_

 _Rehan (now angry way): acha, Jao Katti… (stressed and Left) Samjhy…_

 _He Left the Park in a Bit Left Both in Shocked Gesture as its Calmness turn such Rash could not get by His Small Friends…_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _Obviously, it's not a Small thing as the Conversation went to that way which makes many Question Marks inside Two Brains…_

 _Voice (casual): Chalye Mom…_

 _The Running Speedy Step Stopped in front where the Small Girl ask the Most Important Query as…_

 _Voice 2 (ask): Nani, Aap kahan ja rahi hain…?_

 _Nani (softly started covering stairs with): Beta, Dr kay Pass…_

 _Misha (look at His Mama with Cunning Eyes, added): Theek hy, Main bhi Chalti hun…_

 _Vivek: kya Misha, Mama ja rhy hain na Nani ko ly kr, (telling irritatingly) pata hy na wahan Aap Thak jao gi aur Nana tou hain na Ghar mein, Aap Un kay Sath Khelo…_

 _Misha (stubborn): Nahi, Main Chalun gii…_

 _Mr. Mashru (telling): ly jao Vivek…._

 _Vivek nodded Head in Disappointment but takes Misha with Her Mom, it takes Extra time as Dr Coming Late and then Extra Line of Patients, Examine Each so Misha Slept during coming back to Home…_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _Voice (sadly): Nai Papa…_

 _Papa (shocked with): kyun bhae, (naughty way) Danny kay Frnd kay Dadu bhi tou aa rhy hain na… hmmm.._

 _Danny: haan pl agl, (telling in Low tone) Shahil ky Papa aur Maa nay Un ko Ghal sy Nikan diya tou…_

 _The Tea spills over Slab as Manisha also Listening that Conversation during making Tea at Kitchen where from Last Two days, His Son Totally showing No Interest regarding that Saturday Birthday Party of His Frnd…_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _Voice nodded in negative desperately): koi Nahi… (displeasing way) aur Kyun Shadi ho gii Mama ki..?_

 _Nana (shock): hain… (sweetly) kyun Na ho bhae, Mama ki Shadi.._

 _Misha (jerked): bas…_

 _Vivek (look at His Father Smilingly and ask): ye kya Baat hui, (to Her Mom, Teasing His Small Niece with) Mom, bas Aap Jaldi sy Meri Shadi karwa dein…_

 _The Smiley Father really Enjoying that Moment where the Small Niece showing Her Displeasing regarding His Mama Shadi as She Feels In Secure as per Her Idea, but the Reply really Stunned All Listeners in that Small Dinning table during Dinner even their Chewing Teeth too as Misha Replied…_

 _Misha: agr Shadi kay baad, (ask in straight) Mama ny Nani aur Aap ko Ghar sy Nikal diya tou…._

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _Voice 1: pr (confusingly) aisa kyun…?_

 _Voice 2 (worriedly): Mujhy Khud Samjh Nahi aa raha Freddie Sir… Pata Nahi (sipping tea with) ye Baat Misha kay Dimagh mein aayii kesy…?_

 _Freddie (telling): ye tou Choro Vivek, Choty Miyaan bhi kuch aisi hee Baat kr rhy hain…_

 _Vivek (stunned shouted): hainnnn…. (confirming tone) Danny bhi…?_

 _Freddie (nodded with): wohi tou… khair is (taking few Last sips as) Murder Case sy Zara Free hon tou Baat krta hun… (thoughtfully) Soch rha hun ky Abhijeet Sir ko ye Kaam dy dun.._

 _Vivek (agreed): Correct Sir, Main bhi Line mein Misha ko laga dun ga…_

 _Freddie (laughs): hahahha… Ok…_

 _Both Finishes their Cup of Tea and move back to their Position as now a days, All totally Busy in a High Profile Murder Case of a Minister Daughter…_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _The Continuous Powered Off Announcement really Irritated the Figure, who Called at Another Number and after Connected added…_

 _Voice: Hello, (ask in panic) ACP Sir hon gy..?_

 _Voice 2 (shout): Balkiii…_

 _Balki (little relax tone): Abhijeet Sir…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, (ask) kya hua…?_

 _Balki: Sir, (tense tone) Main School Sub ko lenay aaya pr Rehan Nahi hy…_

 _Abhijeet (shocked): ain… (ask again) School kay Ander dekha..?_

 _Balki (nodded with): Jee Sir, pr Rehan ki Class kay (telling in brief) kuch Bacchun ka kehna hy jo Van sy Jaaty hain aur Apni Van ka Intaizar kr rhy hain kay Rehan kahein gaya hy…_

 _Abhijeet (shout): Kahan…?_

 _The Shout Worried All as Most Cops turned Head over Abhijeet Direction either Daya coming towards Him…_

 _Balki: Sir, Pata Nahi.. (wiping Sweat with) Main ny Buht Jagah Dekha, Aas Pass ki Galyun mein bhi Check kiya, yahan tak kay Ghar bhi Dekh aaya kay shayed Ghar chala gaya ho, magr pr kuch Pata Nahi chala.. ACP Sir Phone Nahi Utha rhy tou Main ny…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts): Wo Meeting mein hain.. (tell) Hum Log aa rhy hain.. wahein raho…_

 _Balki: Sir, (ask in tension) Maa Jee ko kya bolun… wo Baar Baar Watchman sy Phone karwa rahi hain kay Hum Log ab tak kyun Nahi aayey..?_

 _Abhijeet (after a bit): Un ko Bolo, Rehan ki Extra Class hy…_

 _Balki said_ _ **YES**_ _and Cuts Call while Abhijeet Updated All and takes Daya with Him while Telling Freddie and Vivek…_

 _Abhijeet: Freddie aur Vivek (Both look at Him, Abhijeet added) Danny aur Misha sy Poocho, Rehan kay kisi Dost ka Naam.. koi Baat jo Rehan ny ki ho, kahein Pareshan tou Nahi tha kuch Batana Nahi.. bas Normal rehna… ( Both nodded so He turn to Rajat and Sachin) Check karo, Rehan kay Gaon ka Zimmendaar kahan hain.._

 _Both nodded and Duo Left the Bureau and Rushed to Destination with Bullet Speed…._

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _Voice: Hello…_

 _The whole Conversation was Only Restricted as per Face Uplifts as after Cutting Call, the Man Called His Right hand and Ordered…_

 _ACP (ordered way): Abhijeet, Nariman Point kay Thane sy Rehan ko Pick karo…_

 _Abhijeet (surprised): Sir…._

 _ACP (tell): Bureau ly aao Usy…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (ask) kya Wo Akela hy…?_

 _ACP: Haan… (again) Jaldi Jao…_

 _Abhijeet Cuts Call and Relax Balki First and then takes Daya with Him to Nariman Point Police Station…_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _Obviously without anything even any Talks with Rehan as He Only Hugged Daya because He Only Crying on this Situation…_

 _Duo Exchange Glance and takes Him towards the Quillas as Inspector told Abhijeet…_

 _Inspector: Sir, ye Baccha Road pr Pareshan Roty huay Ghoom rha tha.. jub Hum nay is ky School Bag ki Talashi lii tou ACP Sir ka Address is ki Daily Dairy mein likha tha in case of Emergency waly Column mein.. tou is liye wahan Contact kiya Hum ny…_

 _Abhijeet (shaking hand with): Thank You so much Inspector…._

 _Duo coming with Rehan in Bureau… Daya asked as All rounded Him with…_

 _Daya: kua hua Haani… (lifting His Chin as) kahan gaye thy Beta Aap…?_

 _Rehan (teary tone): Dada Jee aur Dadi Maa ko Dhondny…_

 _Rajat (shockingly): kis kay Dada Jee aur Dadi Maa Rehan…?_

 _Rehan (telling with Sobs): Tushar kay Rajat Uncle…_

 _Abhijeet (confusingly): wo kahein gaye hain kya Beta…?_

 _Rehan: Nahi (rash) Tushar kay Gandy Dad aur Mom nay Un ko Buht Daanta, Un ki Dis Respect ki tou wo Chaly gaye… (tearily) Ghar Chor kr…_

 _Obviously it's a Big Shock for All Officers as the Issue is Sensitive rather Painful so how would Tackle it a Big Deal…._

 _Rehan (again in tears): Tushar tou Bemaar ho gaya, Parsun wo School aaya tha, itna (again tears forming in His eyes with) Roya.._

 _Abhijeet (understand Him): acha acha…. Aap Ro Nahi Baccha…_

 _Rehan: Main tou Un ko Dhoondy gaya tha, ta kay Un ko (Strongly) Apny Ghar ly jaon, phir Tushar ko bi ly aaon… hunh, Us kay Parents tou Buht Gandy hain… Buray Log…._

 _Daya: Nahi Beta (pat over His cheek with) aisa Nahi kehty Beta… wo Log Jaldi Un ko ly aayein gy…_

 _Rehan (look at Daya and said Sadly): Nahi Yaadi Bhaiyya, dekhyey ga (slow but painfully) ab Dada Jee aur Dadi Maa Nahi aayein gy, wo Log Buht Ro kr gaye hain…_

 _Daya Embraced the Baby although Look at Others who also in Regret Shade on this only taking Sad Sighs…._

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _Cops Personally Contact to Tushar Parent who after Seeing their Kid Bad Health condition as He was Hospitalized because having High Fever, taking Back their Parent who went to Old Age Home Ownself…_

 _Cops Appreciated their Decision and Realizing them that doing such things, They Loss Blissful Praying Hands from their Life…._

 _Tushar getting Better after getting back their Grand Parents who after Hearing their Grand Son Bad Health situation coming to Meet Him Forgetting All things even Forgiving their Son and Daughter in Law…_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _Salunkhy (telling): magar Beta…._

 _Danny: aul tiya, (straightly) Chub Chadi kl ky yehi klty hain.. Main tou (looking Fredie with Ordering way) Papa ki bhi Chadi Nahi hony dun da…_

 _The Sudden Laugh Controlled by All after giving Sweet Naughty Glance over Manisha Shy Face as well Freddie Shocked Open Mouth…_

 _Either Tushar coming in Daily Life Routine and Happy to have His Grand Parents Back in His Life, still Kids Trio having the Same Thinking Thoughts regarding Shadi and After Effects of Shadi Issues…_

 _They does not Change their Views and Thoughts, so Oldie Duo coming with their Gyan as ACP Sir Invited All in His House and now after Freed from Everything, They All are in Sitting Area with Kids and trying to Understand the Issue as per their Age and Practice…_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _ACP: arry tou kya (ask naughtily seeing Daya Sparkling Eyes towards Freddie and Talking through Unspoken words with His Buddy) Daya bhi Shadi Nahi kary ga…?_

 _Rehan (straight): Bilkul Nahi.. (rash) hunh…_

 _Sadia Jee (trying to tell): pr Rehan, (Realizing) Beta Sub Aik Jesy Nahi hoty na…_

 _Rehan: Maa Jee, Aap ko Nahi Pata, (Hurtfully saying) phir Hum Logun ko bhi Jana paray ga aur ACP Uncle aur Baray Dr Uncle ko bhi…_

 _Abhijeet (shocked): wo kyun..?_

 _Misha: kyunky Abhijeet Uncle, agr (looking Daya angrily with) Baray waly Uncle nay Shadi kay baad ACP Uncle aur Baray Dr Uncle ko Ghar sy Nikal diya tou…_

 _Daya in a Big Shock as the Chips Stuck on His Throat and He started Coughing Badly but this time No Kid Offering Him the Glass of Water although They really Scanning Him like a Culprit who just Newly Married and trying to Throw Out His Fatherly Figures.._

 _Danny (looking Daya thoroughly with): DA tou hain bhi kinny Baly… (harshly) hunh.. (telling this Gaint as) Chub ko Aik Cath Bahal Nikal dein dy Ghal sy…_

 _Daya (shout unbelievable tone): hainnn… arry Aaj ye Saary Bomb Mujh pr hee kyun Gir rhy hain… (to Danny) aur Chotu, Tum ko Sub pata hy kya…?_

 _Abhijeet: haan bhae (Hugging the Chotu with) Chotu Miyaan, kitni Shadiyaan karaii hain… (ask) Ain…?_

 _Danny (confirm way): Mujhy Pata hy, Aani ny Bona na aur Dada Jee aul Dadi Maa ko bi tou Nikan diya na… (uttered) Bad…._

 _Salunkhy (again trying): Dekho Bacchy, Unhun nay Ghalat kiya, pr Ghalati tou (telling) Hum sy bhi hoti hy na…_

 _Misha (stunned): hawww, (ask in shocking tone) Aap nay bhi Shadi kr ky Apny Parents ko Nikal diya tha kya Baray Dr Uncle…?_

 _ACP: Hey Bhagwaan (to Salunkhy) Tu bhi Na…_

 _Salunkhy: bhae, in Avengers ki Team sy Nimatny ka Hausla Mujh mein Nahi… (picks His Coffee Mug, Relaxly sat Sips and adds) Tum hee Handle karo In ko…_

 _ACP: acha kya Aap Teenun ko lagta hy kay Abhijeet, Daya, Vivek, Rajat ya Sachin Buht Gandy hain… (Trio Kids nodded No, ACP added) ye Sub Buht Buray aur Bad hain..?_

 _Misha (strong): Bilkul Nahi…_

 _Rehan: Jee ACP Uncle, ye Sub tou (look All Cops Lovingly with) Buht Achy hain…_

 _Danny (nodded with): Yech Yech…_

 _ACP (ask): tou phir…?_

 _Misha (whispering): pr ACP Uncle abhi Un ki Shadi Nahi hui hy na…_

 _ACP (smiling): tou ab kya karein….?_

 _Danny: Bach, ab (look at All Bachelors with Strong eyes) toi Chadi Nai kaly da…_

 _Abhijeet (shout): Ain…_

 _Daya (shocked): hainnn…_

 _Vivek (sudden way): arry bhae…_

 _Rajat (irritatingly): ye kya Baat hui…_

 _Sachin (sadly): lo Hum Log Bekaar mein Maary gaye…_

 _Freddie: Shuker bhae, (to Manisha) warna Pakka Tumhara Beta, ye Shadi tou honay Nahi deta…_

 _ACP: acha bas… (to Trio Kids) Beta, Aap ko lagta hy ye Sub Log Shadi kay baad Mujhy, Baray Dr Uncle ko, Bari Maa ko Nikal dein gy…?_

 _Rehan (after a thought): Nahi, pr (confuse way) Tushar kay Mom Dad nay tou Dada Jee aur Dada Maa ko Buht Bura kaha…_

 _Daya: tou kya (ask straightly) Tum nay kabhi Suna kay Main ny ya Abhijeet ny ya Rajat, Sachin ya Vivek nay Nana, Nani ko, ACP Uncle, Baray Dr Uncle, Maa Jee ko Bura kaha ho, Un ki Baat Nahi Maani ho…?_

 _Danny (strong): Yech…_

 _Abhijeet (shockingly): ainnnn… Kub..?_

 _Danny (openly): Kan jub Bali Maa ny bola Chub Hath Dho lein Khana Tha kl, tou DA nay aisy aisay (Licking His Fingers with) Apni Ungli Kha lii…_

 _The Big_ _ **HAHAHAHA**_ _really Embarrassed the Shy Bear whose Big Grin turned Him Red while now ACP Sir said…_

 _ACP: Beta, (now in His Sweet tone) jo bhi ye Kaam krty hain, Un ko Sochna chahyey kay Wo Apni Zindagi Khokli kr rhy hain.. (ask) acha batao, agar Kal Main aur Baray Dr Uncle kahein chaly jayein tou Aap Log kya karo gy..?_

 _Danny (tearily): Noyein gy…_

 _ACP (sweetly touched His Cheek and ask): aur…?_

 _Misha (after thinking): Aap Logun ko Dhoondein gy…_

 _ACP (again): aur…?_

 _Rehan (Softly): Aap Logun kay Mil jany kay baad Aap sy Maafi maagein gy aur kabhi aisa Na karnay ka Promise karein gy…_

 _Abhijeet (happily): Very Good… (ask) pr Kyun…?_

 _Misha (accepting tone): kyunky Hum nay Ghalat kiya hoga…_

 _Danny (agreed with Misha Point): aul tiya Chub Wrong…_

 _Rehan (Sweet way): is liye kay Aap Sub Phir sy Humaray Sath rahein aur Hum Log Aap ki wajah sy Khush rahein…_

 _Salunkhy (smiley): Bilkul Saheh… aur is ki Wajah, (Realizing them that Shadi is Not the Main Issue as) kisi ki bhi Shadi ya Mom ya (looking Misha stressingly) Mami, Aunty Nahi hoty Beta… is ki Wajah ye hoti hay kay Aap Khud Kamzor hoty ho…_

 _ACP (softly giving them the Initial steps with): Aap Sub ko Sirf is Baat pr Yaqeen rakhna hy kay Maa aur Baap kisi kay bhi hun, Aap kay, Aap kay Dost, Rishtydaar, Parosi ya Biwi kay bhi… (Softly) Un kay Dua kay Hath Aap kay liye Buht Saaray Faidy laaty hain aur Aap ko Buht Saari Mushkilun sy Bachaty hain…_

 _Rehan (hugged his Mother with): jesy Maa Jee ki Dua sy Mery Papers Achy hoty hain…_

 _Misha (sweetly hugging Her Mama with): Nani aur Nana aur Mama Mujhy hr Problem sy Bachaty hain…._

 _Danny: aww, (sadly) Mely Sath tou toi kuch Nai klta… (Freddie and Manisha Shocked Listening their Son Complains as) Maa Mujhy Bonti hain Cho jao, Kapry Dandy Nai kalo… Maa Jee ko Tang Mut kalo aul Papa tou bach Doud mein lety hain aul Bonty hain, aww Danny tou Bala ho gaya… (complete Sad giving Smiles in All Faces hearing) cha cha cha…._

 _Abhijeet (naughty): arry, tou aur kya karein…?_

 _Danny (angry): tyun… (strongly) Meli Chadi tou kala dein…_

 _The Biggest Laugh of Daya really giving Q to Others who Bursts their Unexpected Laughs in Huge and Loud Tones…._


End file.
